Description: The Imaging and Microscopy Core lists a core director (Joseph Whittaker) at 10% effort and a data analyst (TBN) who will be supported from other funds. This core will provide access to Confocal Scanning Microscope (Leeds system) and image analyses software (Diagnostic Imagining Advanced 3.2.4). Other support offered includes immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization and image acquisition and analysis support.